Billiard games are played on a pool or billiards table and involve striking a round ball with a cue stick. The term “billiards” encompasses a number of games played with a tapered stick called a cue and various numbers of balls on a rectangular, cloth covered slate table with raised and cushioned edges. An American form of billiards, typically referred to as “pool” is played on a table usually 1.4×2.7 m (4.5×9 ft) having six pockets. The object of pool is to use a white cue ball to put 15 colored balls into pockets, which are spaced around the edge of the table. In billiard games, a player most skilled in controlling the direction, speed and spin imparted to a ball upon being struck by the cue stick has a considerable advantage over a player of lesser skill.
A typical cue stick has a length of fifty-seven inches and is circular in cross section. A cue stick is provided with a terminal end, which is used to impact a ball. Approximately the half of the stick nearest the terminal end may be referred to as the slide portion. The portion of the stick from about the midway point in the opposite direction may be referred to as the grip portion. The grip portion typically has a relatively constant circular cross-section and provides a gripping surface.
In use, a player typically employs both hands when attempting to strike a ball. A guide hand is placed near a ball to be hit and forms a guide for the stick. The tapered slide portion of the cue stick is typically supported between the thumb and index finger of the guide hand. A grip hand is used to grasp the grip portion on the cue stick. The grip hand is used to aim the cue stick and to impart forward movement to the cue stick for impacting the ball.
Throughout a game certain shots require that a ball, such as the white cue ball used in pool, be struck with great force. This is particularly true of the first shot in pool, commonly known as the opening break shot or “break”. Highly skilled players are able to precisely control the direction, speed and spin imparted to the ball during a shot. Consequently, it is desirable that no deflection is experienced by the pool cue that may adversely affect the direction or spin or the ball, i.e., that may negatively impact the ability of a player to precisely control the ball with a shot.